


Romonoff Family Farm

by androgynousclintbarton



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 05:37:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6787747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/androgynousclintbarton/pseuds/androgynousclintbarton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It has been a long week for Natasha and she can't wait to return home to her family and a life without fighting and obnoxious billionairs</p>
            </blockquote>





	Romonoff Family Farm

Pushing the front door open slowly, Natasha finally let her entire body relax for the first time that week and dropped her bag by the shoe rack in the hopes of picking it up after some coffee and cuddles. She was just about to call out to her wife and kids, when a blur of blond hair turned around the corner and latched itself to her waist.

     “Hi Lila,” she grinned, putting a hand in her daughter’s hair and watching as she looked up at her with bright green eyes and a smile plastered across her face “is mommy in the house or outside?”

   “She’s in the kitchen!” Proclaimed Lila even as she refused to let go of her mom’s leg in order to let her go to the kitchen “Her and Nathanial are making you a cake.”

    “I like cake,” Reaching down, Natasha lifted her daughter up into her arms effortlessly and held her close, smiling when Lila wrapped her arms around her neck for support and watched while they started to walk through the house together towards the kitchen. “Mommy! Guess who got home!”

   “Is it a blond archer?” Laura called back, obviously deciding to play a guessing game with their daughter.

   “Nope! Daddy isn’t here!” Lila answered, a hint of sadness leaking into her voice while she looked back at the door to make sure she wasn’t lying.

   “Is it….a SHIELD director?” Rolling her eyes, Natasha wondered to herself how often Nick had managed to visit while she was busy. She knew he was supposed to be retired, but she was sure he understood the meaning of that word even less that Clint did.

    “Nope! Uncle Nick left yesterday mommy!” The laughter and cheer took over Lila’s voice again.

  “Well then,” Stepping into the door way to the kitchen, Natasha beamed over at Laura’s back, watching as she mixed a bowl of cake batter and didn’t bother to turn around to look at her “in that case it has to be a red headed ballerina who has been gone far too long.” Finally Laura stopped mixing the batter and put the spatula down in the bowl, making sure that it didn’t sink into the batter before she turned around to face Natasha “Hello gorgeous.”

       “Hello to you too.” Leaning down, Natasha let her daughter out of her arms carefully while Laura made her way over to the two of them and Nathanial watched excitedly from his spot at the table where he was currently busy drawing on some paper with his new crayon set that Clint had bought him a few weeks ago, before everything had gone to shit.

    “None of that,” Snapping her eyes back up at Laura, Natasha raised an eye brow in confusion “Clint is fine. I got a call from Nick a while ago that he got out of his cell with the others thanks to Steve.”

   “Good.” She smiled at the thought of it, still regretting that she had been forced to watch her best friend being sent into a prison along with Sam and Wanda “I hate what Ross did to them.”

    “Sometimes the job come’s with things that we hate,” Laura quoted an old saying that Clint and Natasha used to love passing around to each other after really bad missions. As she stood there in the door way between the living room and the kitchen, Natasha watched as her wife opened up her arms and stood there waiting for a hug, giving Natasha the first opening she had seen in a week to relax and let her worry’s slide away.

                “I’ve missed you,” She whispered, her head pressed firmly against Laura’s shoulder while the other women ran her fingers down her back and eased all of the tension out of her body “this week was…. the worst…”

   “Nick gave me a run down from what Clint told him,” Wincing at the sound of that, Natasha thought back to her best friend and how they were going to fix things between the two of them “don’t worry about it Tasha. He doesn’t blame you for anything and he isn’t mad. The only thing that has him upset is his broken bow, but that’s normal for Clint.”

   “Well, to be fair…” she thought about what she was going to say for a moment, a smile creeping up on her face as she recalled every detail of what she saw in the fight “he got in between a man and his target. That’s always a mistake, and one that Clint likes to make over and over again.”

     Feeling the vibrations of Laura’s laugh resonating against her ear, Natasha smiled warmly and let her eyes slide shut, enjoying the sound of her family around her and feeling safe for the first time in days.


End file.
